


What The Future Has In Store

by Angelle_wings



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Ending spoilers- ish, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelle_wings/pseuds/Angelle_wings
Summary: Eleanor and Magilou have a small chat the night before the final battle.





	What The Future Has In Store

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NighttimeSabbatical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimeSabbatical/gifts).



> Hey Mickey! I wish you a merry Christmas and happy new year! So… I know we don’t speak much but I do consider you a pretty close mutual! You are really nice as well and have a great personality! I hope this gift will be just as you wished! 
> 
> Okay tbch with you I initially thought ‘writing a magilou and Eleanor fic is gonna be the hardest thing iml’ they barely interact or even speak- there we like sooooo little stuff to work about in game- (THEY HAVE A LOT OF POTENTIAL THO) but I watching the end of the game AND tbh I was pretty surprised that in the end of the game Magilou and Eleanor never had a chat- and I thought that won’t do. So this fic is based around that!

It was the night before the final battle- Eleanor knew it and the thought of it was the only thing keeping her up at night not allowing her to get a moment rest. So, Eleanor decided maybe a late-night stroll around the inn wouldn’t hurt.

Eleanor shut the door of the room behind her carefully hoping not to wake anyone. But as soon as she shut it she found Magilou leaning by the window in the corridor looking at the stars outside. “Magilou?” 

Magilou jumped as soon as she heard Eleanor’s voice. “Can’t catch some sleep? It's the big battle tomorrow.”

“You clearly can’t catch any sleep either,” Eleanor responded walking towards her and leaned by the window. “It’s so… Weird. I just can’t seem to process it.”

“Process what?” Magilou asked. “The ‘Lord of Calamity’ will finally end this? Or the fight itself?”

“Both…” Eleanor sighed. “Does this mean goodbye to all of you? What am I going to do next?”

They have been traveling for months together. Every moment she spent it with Eizen, Rokurou, Velvet, Phi, Bienfu, and Magilou. And the thought that tomorrow will be their final day together seemed so fake- so unreal. It made the time she spent with them seem like a fantasy.

Magilou joked. “Don't tell me you got attached to a team of bandits?!”

Eleanor, however, didn’t crack a smile at her joke… She must have gotten attached to them. What an odd ex-exorcist.

“Magilou… I have one question.” Eleanor turned to look her in the eye. “Why did you initially join Velvet? Was it out of boredom? Did they force you?”

An odd question from an odd exorcist- it took Magilou by surprise… Not once had she thought someone would ask her that.

“…Magilou?” Eleanor interrupted her thoughts.

“Nothing too big.” She shrugged as a response. “Probably boredom but then… It was Velvet.”

Velvet had potential. She had something Magilou never had: a goal. But she wasn’t planning to ever tell Eleanor that…

After a moment of silence, she continued. “…Let’s say I was interested. I wanted to see how her story would end.”

“…Velvet huh?” She smiled. 

“It doesn’t matter anymore,” Magilou stated. “Both you and I are here now- and our time is about to end. What about you Eleanor why did you come along? You might as well have left us somewhere partway.” 

Eleanor responded. “I suppose… I wanted to see it through- knowing the truth I wanted to bring the world peace at last.”

How typical… How boring.

Magilou sighed. “Eleanor- both you and I had different goals- world peace? Like I cared about that.”

Magilou turned to her with a rather serious expression. “Know this each one of us has their own goals- I don’t care about yours nor you care of mine. And the goals are leading us to people that we use to reach our goals. Using each other is what is really keeping us together.”

She turned around to leave. “We are nothing but a selfish group existing to use one another- get attached ever and you get hurt.”

“Magilou… You are such a liar.” Eleanor spoke up. “You are already attached as much as I am but you aren’t will to admit that, are you?” 

A liar huh? Perhaps she knew that already. 

Magilou ignored her and spoke up.” …Eleanor- you and I are very different people.  You have a large heart- I only follow what I want because of boredom.”

“But Magilou-“

“Magikazam.” Magilou interrupted her.

Eleanor blinked- what was she saying _now_?

“It’s a spell I taught that little boy a while ago- it was time I teach you it to.” She continued. “It’s a pointless charm to dispel a pointless worry- humans are creatures who often find themselves burdened by very pointless things- for example the future, they worry about something that has not come yet. Something only time can answer for you.”

Magilou said she didn't care about people but Eleanor knew her better than that. She had a twisted way to say ‘don’t worry’ and being around her this long Eleanor knew sometimes even if it was pretty twisted she only meant well.

“For now… I am going to bed.” Magilou muttered. 

But before she could go- Eleanor spoke up. “Hey, Magilou… Thanks… You know as odd as it may sound I am going to miss you when we part ways.”

Magilou smiled slightly. That Eleanor- she is too honest… She scratched her head and muttered. “… Good night Eleanor.”

 _I will miss you too Eleanor I suppose…_ She thought to herself as they parted ways.


End file.
